Pygmalion
by ghostlights
Summary: Sexual situation implied. Dark Wolverine piece. Well, I think.


PYGMALION  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Characters not mine, Marvel is God etc…  
Please note. I have no idea as to the geography of the X-Mansion, Westchester or New York. So I made my own. If its nothing like the 'real' thing, I really don't care.   
Also, I do not know Mystique so this one is my own characterisation of her.  
*********************************  
  
  
He stood, poised at the beginning, if it could be called a beginning, of the lush dark woodland that surrounded the sides and rear of the X-mansion and inhaled deeply. Intent on capturing the scent that so far eluded him, on the light breeze.  
  
*The* scent.  
*Her* scent.  
  
Though only the slightest trace of it carried in the wind, he followed his nose, involved already in a game of cat and mouse he felt he hadn't played in too near a time. The gradual intensifying of *that* scent led finally to a small clearing in the tree's, partially hidden, though so unobtrusively so that had he been stood right next to it with no particular aim he would definitely have remained unaware of its existence. As it was, her scent left him in no doubt as to its existence.  
  
The view that the clearing offered in itself was breath taking. Sloping off it afforded one with a birds eye view of country rolling out into the distance. Fields merged into towns and back again as far as the eye could see. His attentions, however, were not on the scenery but of a view that in his eyes was far more spectacular.   
  
A lone figure lying sprawled along the ground in a typically teenage gesture.  
  
"Hey Wolvster, Long time no see"  
  
The greeting sounded as casual as it was intended. He sat heavily to the side of the most perfect creation on Gods green Earth as he took a deep breath to attempt to calm his nerves.  
It didn't help. Her scent was everywhere. Thick and permeating the very air he breathed.  
  
"Yeah darlin…" He shifted slightly so that he could see her. "About that…" He drank in her bottomless blue eyes and warm honey skin. Gently, he cupped her face in his large, warm hand and brought her towards him. Pulling his gaze away from her eyes, he lowered his face towards her and captured her full red lips with his own.  
He felt her tense and then relax as her mouth accepted the gentle intrusion of his tongue. She moaned against his kiss and he ran his hands along the curves of her lithe young body, stopping only to open the front of her shirt with a strategically placed claw.  
  
  
  
They lay together for what seemed to him to be the longest time, entwined in each others embrace.  
The sun had set a long time ago and twilight sent its dusky shadows over the couple, alone beneath the trees.  
Slowly, as though careful not to shatter a fragile illusion, she pulled away from his warm arms to stand and collect her clothes. *Not that they'll be any good in the future* she thought in irritation, eyeing the many slashes and tears in the fragile fabric. Put there through his passion for her body.  
  
Placing the pile beneath a tree, she turned to the man sitting with his head in his hands.  
"Ok Wolverine, time's up so pay up"  
"Geez, ya sure know how to make a man feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside girl."  
He began to count out a pile of bills taken from his jacket pocket.  
"That is not part of the job description Logan. You just have sex with me"  
She bent and picked up the pile of bills, idly counting them.   
Ten fifty-dollar notes.   
  
Yeah well, if it were up to me, I wouldn't"   
She smirked knowingly at him.   
"It *is* up to you though Logan. And you *always*come back for more"  
Turning to go, she paused as though and idea had just occurred to her and turned back awkwardly.  
"Why *do* you come back Logan? Why not just tell her?"  
He looked into her face, a tired expression marking his own.  
"Because you're a sure thing Mystique. I don't wanna scare her away…..An' this I guess, is better than nuthin'. Whadda they say? Ignorance is bliss"  
"Oh" She nodded her head in a gesture of understanding. Turning to leave, the physical appearance of Jubilation Lee taking on a decidedly blue tint before melting away into the mature curves of her true self.  
"See you next month then Logan."  
It was a statement, not a question. One that did not require an answer any more.  
"Yeah."   
  
  



End file.
